Highway Don't Care
by Kristy029
Summary: He is a famous country singer. She is a normal girl. They fell in love. Then he chose his carrier over her. Now he realized his mistake and wrote a song to her to win her back. She heard it while driving in her car aimlessly just to get away from the memories. What did she decide? All human B/Ed


**Disclaimer.** I do not own the lyrics of the song or the characters from the book. All rights and all that jazz belongs to respective owners.

_**The song used is Highway don't care by Tim McGraw ft. Taylor Swift & Keith Urban**_

* * *

She was driving. She didn't know where, but she didn't care either. Just the wind in her pulled back hair and all the love songs on the radio reminded her why she was on the road. She was running from the painful memories of him. The one who once said „I love you" but just a few months later chose his carrier instead of her. And then suddenly his voice was on the same radio.

„I know you are listening Bella", he said „I can't live without you baby. I chose wrong but now I know it is only you." He finished his monologue and a different song started to play.

And it was his voice again.

_Bet your window's rolled down and your hair's pulled back  
And I bet you got no idea you're going way too fast  
You're trying not to think about what went wrong  
Trying not to stop 'til you get where you goin'  
You're trying to stay awake so I bet you turn on the radio  
And the song goes_

And then she hears a women's voice. It was that popular country singer Taylor Swift.

_I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby  
I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, baby_

The chorus started and Bella had to pull down on the side of the road because she couldn't drive anymore. She could only listen.

_The highway won't hold you tonight  
The highway don't know you're alive  
The highway don't care if you're all alone  
But I do, I do.  
The highway won't dry your tears  
The highway don't need you here  
The highway don't care if you're coming home  
But I do, I do._

His lyrics.. always so precise, always so true. He knew her so well. But he chose so wrong. She couldn't forgive him because she remembered every word he said to her, every hug he gave her and every kiss between them. But that all ended to fast. She knew that they were IT for one other. Soulmates. But why did it ended?

And then the second verse started. It was as if he was here in her car. He knew every detail about her and she started to realize that she couldn't live without him either. She simply wasn't so strong to be able to live a life without him in it. And if he wrote this song then maybe he can't either.

_I bet you got a dead cell phone in your shotgun seat  
Yeah, I bet you're bending God's ear talking 'bout me.  
You're trying not to let the first tear fall out  
Trying not to think about turning around  
You're trying not to get lost in the sound but that song is always on  
So you sing along_

And right in that moment when the chorus started again she decided not to just drive without a purpose, not to run, but to go to him. Because highway won't hold her tonight, he will.

With tears in her eyes she pulled back on the road and knew exactly where she needed to go.

Back to Tennessee, to the place when it all started, because that is where the famous Edward Cullen, the county superstar was living. But to her he was the man she fell in love with not the superstar.

And she drove.

Just as the sun started to come up again she reached his home.

She was shaking and there was an army of butterflies in her stomach as she walked up to his door and rung the doorbell.

After only a couple of seconds the door opened and there he stood.

Gorgeous as always but the light in his eyes seemed to be lost. But as soon as he saw that it was her behind those big wooden doors he froze and seemed to have lost his movements too. Only the light was slowly coming back.

They stood in that state for what seemed like eternity but it was just a few seconds till she couldn't stand it any longer and grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him.

When they broke apart the only thing left to say was

"I can't live without you either."


End file.
